


Who Does Your Heart Belong to Now?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Whump, dark!Peter, yandere!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Summery (from post): Peter Parker isn’t a bad person but he would do anything to keep Tony Stark, even kill for him and Tony doesn’t have to ask. How romantic. Peter is ready to hurt anyone who tries to get in the way of their love even Tony himself.





	Who Does Your Heart Belong to Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post and I needed to make a fic based off of it. ( https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/post/185850696369/yanderepeter-au-peter-parker-isnt-a-bad-person )
> 
> ~
> 
> Warnings: Major character death, minor character death, blood, gore, violence, rape/non-con, underage, darkfic.   
If you make it through all that… Enjoy some Dark!Peter

Peter smiles and hops into Tony’s lap, smiling brightly up at him. “Hello, my love.” He says.

Tony smiles and kisses Peter softly on the lips. “Why, hello baby boy. How are you today?”

Peter beams, nuzzling Tony’s neck. “I’m in a wonderful mood!” He says.

Tony smiles and leans back, pushing some hair out of Peter’s face. He forces his smile to stay as he sees some blood Peter missed on his forehead. He swallows thickly. “Yeah?”

Peter nods and turns on the news, nuzzling Tony again.

Tony swallows thickly and turns to look at the TV.

_“-woman in question has been identified as a local journalist, who was in the middle of writing a story on one Tony Stark at the time of her death. While no suspect has been named yet, the police have officially stated it was in fact a murder that occurred, not-“_

Tony turns it off, breathing heavily. “You-“

“I didn’t do it.” Peter says, eyes wide. “Promise! But it makes me happy. She was so evil, so mean to you! She can’t-“

Tony feels his breath catch. “Was she?”

He nods. “She was going to spill about our relationship! They’ll take you to jail, Tony, I can’t let that happen.”

“I thought you said you didn’t do it.”

Peter giggles and kisses at Tony’s neck. “I didn’t. There’s no proof I did anything at all.”

Tony swallows thickly and rubs the blood off Peter’s forehead with his thumb. “Right.”

~

Peter is in a very good mood today. Which is good for everyone he knows, really. Tony is ecstatic. Peter in a good mood is always a good thing.

Peter is currently riding Tony’s cock like he was made for it, mewling and whining and pulling all of Tony’s strings loose until he’s growling and fucking up into Peter all animalistic.

“Mm~daddy~ Who do you belong to daddy?”

Tony kisses along Peter’s chest, licking at his left nipple. “You baby, no one else.”

Peter mewls, back arcing. “Yeah daddy, all mine. ‘M 15 and you’re 48 and you’re all mine.”

Tony winces. Peter, apparently, gets off on their age difference. But every time Oeter brings it up… it just makes Tony feel sick. Peter is so fit, so ripped, Tony can easily pretend he’s in his early twenties. But no…

Peter was 14 when they met. Now I don’t know if you know this, but 14 year olds are pretty infamous for being not only immature, but also usually complete and utter assholes.

But Peter has super strength. And Webs.

One minute Tony was telling Peter about their trip to Germany. The next Tony was webbed to the desk chair, webbing over his mouth.

What was he going to do? Kill a 14 year old to stop him from raping him?

After, Peter had whispered, “if you tell anyone, I’ll say you raped me.” And that had been the end of that thought.

He tried to stay away. He tried pawning the kid off on Happy. He tried only showing up he was in his suit; sometimes he even made his suit go without him.

But then the kid killed Pepper, and Tony just… he died with her.

He plays the part of loving boyfriend. It isn’t difficult to get it up for Peter, if he doesn’t think about anything except his body. He does whatever Peter says. He cleans up any mess Peter makes. He locks himself in his lab after Peter has fallen asleep and cries and begs for it to be a mistake, begs for it to be a nightmare. Begs for Pepper to walk in and ask him to come to bed, it’s so late.

~

Tony gasps and arcs into the touch, mewling. He closes his eyes, imagining a slimmer hand, a softer one. With painted nails and a perfect grip. “Ohhh, Pepper, please-“

Tony gasps as he’s slapped roughly, eyes flying open. Then they’re wide with terror because that’s Peter Parker, not Pepper Potts. He gulps with way too much effort, lower lip starting to wobble. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-“

Peter climbs in his lap, sinking on his cock in one go. Tony keens, eyes fluttering. “Your cock belongs to me, doesn’t it?”

Tony sobs and nods, looking at Peter’s eyes. “Yes, yours. It belongs to you.”

Peter smirks and starts to ride him. “Your pretty little mind belongs to me too, doesn’t it? When was the last time you did anything for SI? When was the last time you worked on your suits?”

Tony swallows thickly, trying not to cry. “The same day I first belonged to you.” He whispers.

Peter nods, hips moving faster. “Your dick is mine, your mind is mine, your body is mine. And your heart is supposed to be mine.”

Tony panics, struggling against the webbing keeping his arms tied behind the chair. “It belongs to you! My heart is yours, you own it.”

Peter smirks at him, and the knife makes a reappearance. “Don’t lie to me, daddy. Who’s name did you just call?”

Tony stays silent, staring at the knife, breath coming faster. He can feel his dick start to soften with the fear, but Peter keeps riding him anyway.

Peter brings the knife to his throat, smile gone. “Who does your heart really belong to?!”

“P-P-Pepper!” He cries, eyes wide and full of tears.

Peter coos, warm smile on his face. He brings the knife up, tracing Tony’s lips with it. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Tony sobs and closes his eyes, relief flooding through him.

It’s short lived.

The knife slides down down down until it’s at his chest, right over his heart.

His eyes fly open again and he sobs, shaking his head. “Please, please no, please please please. Please, I’ll be good, I belong to you, I belong to you!”

Peter smiles at him, riding his cock even harder now. “You do belong to me. But I don’t have your heart.” He pushes the knife in, smirking as Tony screams in pain. “And if I can’t have it-“ he starts carving a circle around the heart, exposing the ribs. Blood is spurting everywhere and he smiles happily, licking some of it up. “Then no one can.”

Tony shrieks and yells and screams and sobs, begging for Peter to stop.

He doesn’t.

When Peter has carved his hole, and broken the ribs to pull them out, Tony has already passed out from the pain. But Peter rides him and rides him and rides him until-

Peter moans prettily as he finishes all over Tony’s stomach, and pulls is heart out at the exact same time. He mewls and moans, watching as Tony pales as he bleeds out. He kisses the heart, holding it close to his own chest. “It’s mine now, Tony.” He pete Tony’s hair, leaving bloody kisses all over his face. “It’s all mine. Don’t worry daddy, we’ll be together forever and ever and ever.” He giggles and stands up, taking the heart with him.

~

When the police show up to find Tony start covered in cum, heart ripped out, covered in bloody kiss marks? They knew it was a crime of passion.

The only thing the public knows is that it was probably a stalker, someone who wanted to own Tony so completely. Tony was raped and murdered by someone, that’s all they know.

But Peter knows the truth. He knows that Tony belongs to him, inside and out.

No one can get in the way of their love. Not even Tony himself.


End file.
